masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Illium: Blue Rose of Illium
Moral ambiguity I always found the "Paragon" ending of this quest to be slightly odd. I think the "romance" aspect is diluted somewhat by the fact that the asari isn't absolutely certain that she wants to spend her life with this krogan, so telling her that she should commit to him, considering that she's even in such a state of doubt less-than-absolute certainty to begin with, kind of seems well-intended but not exactly prudent. Dracosummoner 20:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : Meddling in others' love lives is risky business. In this case, however, she seems to be in her state of uncertainty because Charr (so she says, anyway) can't have children any other way than with an asari (because of the genophage); whence she speaks of herself more than once as a possible baby-making machine. I.e., she doubts that the Krogan has any real love for her, on the mentioned premise. If this is her difficulty, then choosing the paragon route is not exactly a bad idea, mainly because her underlying assumption is false (since Krogan can have children with other Krogan). What Shepard says to persuade her (along the paragon route) is the "nice" or emotionally-sound way of getting this across. Nevertheless, I suppose your concern is one reason why the designers allow for the renegade choice. AnotherRho 21:45, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks, I appreciate it. That is true that Krogan "can" have children with other Krogan -- provided they get lucky or blessed enough to carry their young to term? Indeed, Ereba's statement that "Charr couldn't have kids any other way, because of the genophage" isn't exactly accurate, but it's almost like she rounded down from 1:1,000 to 0. At any rate she also says that she doesn't know if he's "permanent bond material" or not. I dunno. Maybe this is one unintended side effect of walking into other people's lives and helping them making momentous decisions (as Conrad Verner joked about) -- sometimes you don't really have all the information you need to make an educated decision. In a way, though, it seems to mirror Shepard's own romances -- they seem to skip straight to intimacy without taking (a long) time to develop an underlying friendship foundation first. In the case of Charr and Ereba, we're really not given any information on whether they bothered to do this or not. Thanks for everything, though! Dracosummoner 02:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Contextual Beauty On a completely unimportant and simply convo-starting topic, am I the only one who sees the contextual beauty behind the poems? The Asari thinks they are badly written, but I think they are absolutely beautiful, considering the values that Krogan hold. It's all about being strong and mighty together, and how he feels she is worthy to be a life partner and bearer of his children despite being a (honestly) physically weaker Asari.... IDK... I just feel like the poem is really strong writing on the game writers part. 04:29, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Purely conversational topics like this are more appropriate for the Forums. Article talk pages are generally reserved for discussing the upkeep of the article itself. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:32, January 23, 2012 (UTC)